


Sherlock's Freckles

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Body Image, Body Insecurities, Cute, Fluff, Freckles, Love, M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Another cute little drabble, but from John about Sherlock this time.





	Sherlock's Freckles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Родинки Шерлока](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199209) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



John loved Sherlock's freckles.

Sherlock always insisted he didn't  _have_ freckles.

Sherlock Holmes doesn't have freckles. That's ridiculous.

He just wasn't a freckly person. He didn't  _feel_ like one.

And he wasn't; not visibly, at least.

John loved them because they were only for  _him_ to see.

There weren't very many of them, not speckled all over him or anything, but there were a fair few.

The one on the back of his neck.

The one on his right shoulder.

The one near his collarbone--one reason Sherlock always kept his coat collar up.

A few on his torso, scattered over his chest and ribs.

The one right above his left elbow.

John especially loved the one on the small of his back. He had a thing for Sherlock's back.

And there was the one on his right thigh.

One on his left knee.

One on his left ankle.

One on the inside of his left thigh, the one that got a whimpering response when John pressed his lips to it.

Even one right above his bum, which Sherlock was always mortified by, but John insisted it was cute.

Sherlock hated his freckles.

John loved them.

He kissed each one of them every time Sherlock tensed up in embarrassment when he was undressed, murmuring about how gorgeous he was about fifty times.

Then he'd kiss his lips, even though there weren't any freckles there.

"I love you," He'd whisper, and he'd smile a little at the soft pink blush coloring Sherlock's cheeks.

"I love you too," Sherlock would mumble back, his eyes dropping to the floor before looking back up to meet John's.

And John would pull him in again, and they'd kiss a little more deeply.

John loved everything about Sherlock.

Especially his freckles.


End file.
